2 Days of Celebration: Odd things are happening
by Kyado Hinaro
Summary: Tsuna celebrates his bithday! But, it's odd. Everyone's showing their love for him as a present. ALL27/1827/6927/slight G27/X27/5927/R27  Written for Tsuna's B-Day :3


**A/N: Yaaaaaay! A fan-fic for Tsuna's birthday :D (and mine :P)**

**This is how I show my love for Tsuna :3 Hope you'll like it!**

**P.S.- Don't worry, this ALL27 fic has no lemon juice :3 only fluff**

A grin. Yes, a really big grin. Everyone smiles at him whenever they met or pass by. Is there something funny about him? Or is it that he just became Italy's strongest mafia boss and everyone knew? He kept on guessing. He can't just go and Gokudera and ask him what the matter was. He knew that Gokudera'll just say 'Sorry Juudaime, I can't tell you!'. And if he ask Yamamoto, he'll just smile. If he asks Kyoko then, it's just too embarassing. He tried to ask Haru but the answer he got was, 'Its' a secret!'. He can't ask Chrome because of Ken-shooing him away off their so-called home. He can't ask Hibari 'cuz you know, Hibari has no care in what was happening. But, it's odd. Whenever they meet he'll smile too just like the others. And last, he tried to ask Reborn but all he got was, 'Dame-Tsuan doesn't know what occasion is about to start.'. Well, speaking of occasions, isn't it October?

Oh yeah, it's Reborn's birthday! He forgot! Reborn's birthday party will start in just a few days. Just like a few years ago. When he turned one-but Reborn turns one every year. Everyone was acting strange. He remembered. Well, if he gets home on 13 then….everyone will greet Reborn. Then the party will start then there would be games and a presentation. On the next day though (his birthday), he'll end up in the hospital, he remembered. But, he's not sure if it's the same. Although Reborn told him that this year will be the same just like a few years ago.

"Oi, Tsuna, Have you guessed why everyone is acting strange?" Reborn asked.

"Maybe…." Tsuna replied.

"Well, you should know what it is by now. Time's ticking." Reborn said and headed to the kitchen waiting for his supper.

'How the HELL am I going to know why? You should've just told me!' Tsuna screamed in his mind.

Days passed, only one more day 'til Reborn's birthday. What gift should he give to Reborn? A gun? Of course not. He's still a baby-even though he's a well-known hitman but, where in the world can he buy a gun! Well, anyway, there are still things that he might like, right? Maybe he can gift a um…

gift a…

"Aaargh! It's too difficult to think of something to give to him! Especially when he's a baby hitman!" Tsuna said while listing things he could give as present to the baby.

Tsuna stood up from his seat and headed to the kitchen. As he entered, he realized that there was no one but himself. 'That's odd. Where's okaa-san and Reborn?' he asked himself. He tried calling his mom but, no one answered. 'What the hell? Where are they?'

"Tsu-kun?" a familiar voice said.

Tsuna turned around and saw Kyoko standing beside the dining table.

"K-Kyoko-chan! W-Why are you here?" Tsuna asked with a flushed face.

"Reborn said that I should visit you earlier. And, oh! I'll be sleeping over 'til tomorrow." Kyoko said enthusiastically.

"AND HARU-CHAN WILL STAY, TOO!" Haru said entering Tsuna's home.

"H-Haru? Why?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Reborn said that we should sleep here tonight before the birthday celebration." Kyoko said

"We can't tell you why." Haru added.

What? They won't tell him? It's for Reborn right? His birthday is not 'til the day after! Or maybe…maybe….

"Tsuna-san, we'll leave our things on the room Reborn provided for us, okay?" Haru said.

"Okay, sure. I'll go outside to do some shopping."

"Hmn? Tsuna-san likes shopping? Haru asked.

"N-No….I'll buy a gift for Reborn."Tsuna said heading for the door.

"We'll come with you Tsu-kun, we're going to buy a present for Reborn-kun too!"

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside…."

Tsuna went outside with a bright flush. He couldn't believe it, he's on a date with two girls? No way! No way in hell! They're just going out shopping for Reborn's birthday gift right? But, why is Haru and Kyoko so enthusiastic about them going outside? So confusing. But, this is just plain shopping right?

"Tsu-kun, let's hurry so that we can wrap the gifts in time!" Kyoko said.

Then, the day of Reborn's birthday came

**xXXx**

Tsuna woke up early in the morning for him to start wrapping his present for Reborn.

"Oh yeah, Kyoko-chan and Haru's sleeping in the other room." He remembered.

He got up and sat on his chair. Tsuna reached for the wrapper they bought yesterday and cut it to medium-sized pieces. He taped them wrapper to the little box and placed it on Reborn's bed.

'Hope Reborn WILL like it' Tsuna said to himself.

"Tsu-kun? "

"K-Kyoko-chan! I-I didn't notice you were here!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Um…I have a favor….do you think you could do it?" Kyoko said with a bright blush and a smile.

"Okay…what is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, could buy a cake?"

"Okay. Do you want it to have a greeting?"

"Uhmn, I'll write it down." She said and walked towards a bouquet cabinet. She took a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled a phrase saying 'Happy Birthday Reborn'.

"Here." Kyoko said with a warm smile.

**xXXx**

"What flavour do you want sir?" The lady asked.

"Um, let's go with vanilla and strawberry." Tsuna replied.

"Okay sir right away." The lady said and headed to the kitchen.

She returned with a large box on her hands. She opened it to let Tsuna see the cake. Tsuna nodded cueing the woman that their product is in a perfect condition. She tied it in a red ribbon and said, "5000 yen, sir." Tsuna grimaced at the price but otherwise paid for it. It was for Reborn after all.

He exited the pastry ship and headed back home.

**xXXx**

"Happy Birthday Tsuna-nii/Boss/Herbivore/Tsu-kun/Tsuna-san/Tsuna/Trash/Sawada-san!"**

"W-What?" Tsuna said almost having an heart attack because of their loud greeting.

"We prepared this for you Tsu-kun." Nana said and dragged her son into the living room."

What the hell? This day was supposed to be Reborn's birthday not his! His birthday is not 'til tomorrow! And the odd part is almost everyone he knew was there. Haru,Kyoko,Reborn,his mom, Fuuta, Lambo, Bianchi, I-pin, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari-who was alone in a corner, Mukuro-staring in space, Ryohei, Xanxus-looking very annoyed, the younger Spanner and Irie, the younger Fran, Fon, the younger Uni, Enma, Adelhied, Julie, Shitt P., Rauji, Aoba, Kaoru.

"Woah." Tsuna mumbled.

**xXXx**

"OK then, let's have Hibari-san's presentation!" Haru said enthusiastically.

"Hmn."

Hibari showed up from where he was hiding. His dark aura surrounding the room. Tsuna didn't feel like running from him for the first time. It was odd. Usaually, he'd run automatically from Hibari whenever he shows his dark side. But know, he looks sweet-to him-, hot, sexy, cool-

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?' Tsuna scolded himself.

As expected, Hibird was the one who is going to sing. Hibird flapped its wings and opened its mouth.

"Oh is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you~!"

Everyone's jaw dropped incredibly open-except for Xanxus who was just sending a very cold glare at Hibari. Tsuna's jaw dropped as well with eyes as big as plates. Then after a while, their looks were like 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

"O-OK…s-so next up is Gokudera Hayato!" Haru said sweat dropping.

"Ehem…Here I go." Gokudera sat down on a small chair beside a piano that came out from nowhere. Gokudera started pressing the keys with grace. The sound was amazingly beautiful until they realized…

"H-Heaven…?"***Tsuna mumbled.

Gokudera continued playing the piano without looking back at Tsuna. When he was done, he saw everyone' jaws drop,again.

"Che, I'll win this." Gokudera spat and sat down.

"….So next up is Xanxus!" Haru said with a grimace.

Xanxus, not wanting to be pissed off in front of the birthday boy, started to emit a dark aura making everyone freeze in place-except for Uni who is very calm.

Xanxus just kissed Tsuna's cheek and left without a word.

Then, the next is Mukuro.

"Kufufufu…..I wana se your cute little expression when I do this." Mukuro chuckled.

He walked towards Tsuna-who is slightly trembling knowing what will happen next- and leaned own to kiss him. It wasn't just a kiss it was a French kiss. Mukuro poked Tsuna's lips with his tounge asking for him to enter. Gladly, Tsuna opened hi mouth. Mukuro slipped his tongue into the wet cavern and tasted everything he could reach.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING MUKURO?" Everyone shouted with faces that said 'Don't fucking do this to Tsuna.'

Mukuro immediately broke the kiss and chuckled. "Why? You all should taste this little boy. He's really, really good." He said and disappeared.

And the showdown continued.

**xXXx**

"Sigh….. do I _ really _have to go?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course every Family will go there to meet the tenth. It's not just a birthday party but a _huge_, formal, birthday party." Reborn said with a smirk.

Tsuna grimaced. He attended _all_ of the formal parties that he was invited to. He was used to talk to other mafia bosses in such fashion, but, still. Every time a mob of women comes near him and talk to him he had a feeling that he wanted to go to Reborn and cry.

Tsuna boarded the plane with Reborn on his arms, resting. He placed his luggage on the cabin. He sat down and rested.

**xXXx**

He entered the mansion. The first thing that he saw were the colorful, flickering lights that flooded the grand hall. Men and women inside were dressed formally. Elegant, but simple. There was a long buffet table at the side. A dance floor for couples. And a chair in front for the celebrant.

Everyone in the room bowed down showing respect to the Tenth boss of Vongola. Tsuna walked on the red carpet in the middle of the room and sat down on a chair reserved for him. Then, Reborn showed up with a microphone on his hand.

"Today, we will celebrate the Vongola Tenth's birthday….."

**xXXx**

"Sigh…. I'm so worn out…." Tsuna mumbled.

Tsuna pulled up the blanket of his king-sized bed and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. After a few hours, on the corner of his eye, he saw a ball of orange light beside is bed. He didn't mind it at first, he just thought that it was just a hallucination because of the lights in the party. Then, the light grew bigger as every second passed. He was _ now _freaked out. He jumped up from his bed to the other side of the room.

"Do not fear, Decimo." A voice said.

The voice was familiar only Tsuna can't name whom it was.

Then, he saw Giotto. Standing beside his bed.

"E-Eh? W-Why are you here P—Primo?" Tsuna stuttered.

"I am here to give you a present." Giotto said. He smiled his gentlest smile-which made hi even more handsome- and walked towards Tsuna.

"E-Eh? What do you mean b-" Tsuna paused when Giotto leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips-which made him flush furiously. H-His _ancestor_ KISSED him? FUCK he must be dreaming.

"Happy birthday…."

**HAHAHAHHA :P that's it! **

**Hope you liked it :)**

****LOL**

*****Do you know the song heaven? It's an old song :P**

**I made some drawings for Tsuna's birthday :D**

**(please remove the spaces) add vongolasecretary . deviantart :P  
><strong>

http:/ .com /#/ d4cs87z

http:/ .com /#/ d4cs8xk

http:/ .com /#/ d4cs90q

**LOL**

**Anyway….please tell me if there are grammatical errors:)**

**BTW, I want you, readers, to run your wild imaginations :P**


End file.
